light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiera Solann
Kiera Solann is a Corellian female human and a member of the Operations Bureau of Imperial Intellegence. She is currently on assignment planetside as a diplomat on Onderon . Personal History Kierra Solann was born in one of the many slums that littered the city of Corellia to a pair of spice dealers. Though in high demand, her parent's ventures were not incredibly profitable, due mostly to the fact that they frequently indulged in their own supply. Her parents were more than a small bit unkind to her, lambasting another mouth to feed It was a poor situation for a child, though Kiera was certainly not the only child condemned to such by pure bad luck. At the age of eight, Kiera found her life taking a rather unexpected turn. Her parents made the mistake of attempting to pedal spice to a member of Republic Intellegence, sent to the planet in order to help bust a smuggling ring that was operating out of their sector at the time. Her parents were uninvolved in the greater ring, but that did not prevent them (and their daughter) from being taken to Coruscant to hold trial. The child was spared from the proceedings, and young Kiera would not see her parents again. She would instead be placed in foster care, until eventually adopted by an elderly couple who had been unable to conceive children of their own. Coruscant was a great deal more palatable an environment than Corellia had been, and there, Kiera thrived. She began showing interest in a government career, seeing how much better people's lives were on the capital planet as opposed to her home world. At age 16, Kiera began actively pursuing membership in Republic Intelligence, the same branch of the Republic's government that had led to her birth parent's arrests. She managed, after many attempts, to enter a training program, and shortly after the dawn of her second decade, became a full-fledged agent. She was placed shortly in the field, working to subvert the efforts of the CIS, as was the duty of most of the agency at the time. Kiera was not planetside at the time of the proclaimation of the New Order. Rather, she was busy dealing with a cell of CIS holdouts on the planet of Aquaris. They had somehow gotten hold of a cache of weapons well outside of what the Republic's military was used to dealing with. Upon Kiera's return, she was assigned to the new Imperial Intellgence division, and informed that due to a recent shortage of personnel, she would be would be operating with an Officer's badge from then on. Most recently, Kiera has been sent to the planet Onderon to assist in the Empire's efforts to quash the local rebel cell, and more importantly, to ensure that Onderon's own government continues to act in the best interests of the Empire, to the greater prosperity of both parties. Ability Scores STR - 8 - Kiera is known to skip leg day. DEX - 10 - Kiera has received training in how to use a blaster, though it is not nearly the level given to the soliders. Weapons should generally be the last resort of a talented Intelligence agent. INT - 14 - Kiera is knowledgeable on a wide host of topics, though can barely be considered a scholar. Unlike some of her peers, her work does not focus mainly on technical issues. WIS - 16 - A member of Imperial Intelligence must know how to read both a room and a situation, and Kiera cannot be accused of lacking in that regard. CHA - 14 - As a member of the Imperial Intelligence's Diplomatic Service's branch, Kiera's main job lies in the ability to convince the citizens of the Empire to act in their own best interests, which very frequently happen to align with the best interests of the government. CON - 10 - Though Kiera's health and endurance were enough to allow her to pass the physicals required to act as an Intelligence Agent, she remains well in the margin of average. Character Skills Insight - Expert - A trained diplomat and negotiator, Kiera is known to have a particular aptitude in the ability to read other people. Her job simply demands it. Diplomacy - Proficient - In order to properly negotiate, one cannot simply rely on natural charm. Imperial Intellegence has trained Kiera extensively on the art of persuasion, and such training has paid off rather well. Deception - Proficient - Imperial Intellegence relies a great deal on the art of bluffing, and one's ability to bend the truth. As a diplomat, Kiera is not always necessarily as inclined to deceit, but still regards it as a rather necessary tool. Perception - Proficient - It is not only people that one must be able to decipher. A situation is always changing, and if one is unable to notice the changes, one cannot adapt nearly as quickly as is required. Companions Jean Dierik Human female. Serves as Kiera's personal slicer, as well as handling any and all computer work that is required. Most recent addition to Kiera's group, did not serve in Republic Intellegence. STR - 10 DEX - 10 INT - 14 WIS - 10 CHA - 10 CON - 10 Computers - Proficient Irril Human male. The "big man" of the group. Tasked primarily with being able to hurt people, or at least looking as though he is able to. STR - 12 DEX - 10 INT - 10 WIS - 10 CHA - 10 CON - 12 Melee - Proficient Gand Gand male. The only alien member of Kiera's crew. Fled Gand to join the Empire after meeting an imperial trade convoy and being awed by the wealth and power they displayed. Serves as Kiera's Squad Engineer. STR - 10 DEX - 10 INT - 14 WIS - 10 CHA - 10 CON - 10 Engineering - ProficientCategory:Characters